This invention relates to attachment means for an artificial intraocular lens intended for implanting within the human eye, for the correction of aphakia.
The use of artificial intraocular lenses for the correction of aphakia is well established and a variety of such lenses with diverse means for securing the lens in position adjacent the iris are disclosed in the patent literature. Such attachment means, usually diametrically disposed on the periphery of the circular lens, are adapted to be engaged by the iris on its anterior and posterior surfaces, and in some cases adapted to be sutured in position for stabilization within the eye. Other attachment means require a loop to be placed within the capsular bag and held in position by the iris until fibrosis secures it to the capsule. However, such prior art fixation means are uncertain and have required immobilization of the iris for extended periods to permit the development of anchoring ocular tissue; inadvertent movement of the implant normally requires additional remedial eye surgery.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art devices which rely on ocular tissue fibrosis into the attachment means, for stabilization within the eye, and an attachment means is now described for implant procedures, which is positive in its action without requiring the iris to hold the lens in position while fibrosis occurs.
As will be appreciated, the normal lens of an eye is a clear protein gelatinous material, not unlike the white of an egg, encased in a capsule, or as is commonly called, a capsular bag.